


my dreams (for us)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Three times Cheryl made Josie feel better and the one time she hurt her





	

Josie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

Cheryl Blossom, captain of the River Vixens, popped through the back door.

“You're about to go on.”

Cheryl took one look at the panic girl and went into protective mode.

She stayed back, knowing physical contact wouldn't be good right now.

“Breathe okay. Count to three in your head.”

Josie nodded, closing her eyes and counting to three.

Cheryl took a step closer as she felt the girl, calming down. She still kept a certain amount of space between them.

“You good?”

Cheryl smiled at the singer, small and sincere.

Josie nodded, cheek heating up.

Cheryl pretended not to notice, clearing her throat, “Do you need me to hold them off?”

“ _No!_ No, I'm okay now.”

Cheryl nodded, watching the girl try to get into character.

Cheryl gave her hand a small squeeze, “You got this, Pussycat.”

Josie squeezed her hand back, then went out and stage and was perfectly fine.  
*  
Cheryl steps into the room with a light smile on her face.

“I heard I missed a good performance.”  
Josie shrugs, eyes on the ceiling.

“Yeah, so did my dad.”

Cheryl looks away. Josie wouldn't talk, but she heard the story from Melody.

Cheryl climbs into the bed, cuddling her girlfriend. She places a kiss against Josie's forehead, letting it linger for longer than necessary.

“He'll see when you make it. They all will.”

Josie snorts, “That's unlikely. I'm used to it by now.”

Cheryl shakes her head, wondering how they got stuck shitty parents.

“What can I do to make you feel better?”

Josie smirks a little, reaching a hand under Cheryl's blouse.

“I can think of a few things….”

Cheryl slaps her hand away with a laugh.

“Naughty girl. Pops?”

Josie makes a non committal sound of agreement, thinking it over.

“Pops it is.”  
*  
Cheryl found Josie in the back hallway during lunch. She crouched down in front of her girlfriend, lifting her head up with both hands.

She smiled sadly, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

“Talk to me, Jo.”

Josie sobs harder, shoulder shaking.

“He promised he wouldn't miss it. It's my sixteenth birthday. What did I do wrong? Why am I not good enough?”

Cheryl shook her head, taking a deep breath, “Look at me, Josephine McCoy, you are so much better than this place. I believe in you.”

“ _We_ believe in you.”

Cheryl turned to look at the four girls: Valerie, Melody, Veronica, and Betty. She sent them a gracious smile, standing up.

Veronica cut in, saving them from awkward silence, “No offense, babe, but save the pity for after the party. Let's go have fun.”

She held out her hand for the girl to take. Josie wiped her face, checking her makeup in the mirror before she walked into the party.

With her free hand, she reached for Cheryl and like always she was there.  
*  
Cheryl smiles brightly at her girlfriend, swinging their connected hands back and forth.

“I told you that you would make it.”

Josie nods, smile somehow even brighter.

“ _We_ , we made it.”

Cheryl shakes her head, taking a step back.

“No, just you Jo.”

Josie looks at her with a mixture of anger and confusion.

“Please, tell me this is a joke Blossom.”

Cheryl shakes her head no, not bothering to hide her tears.

“Don't miss your plane.”

Josie takes a shaky breath, then turns and walks away.

_Riverdale was a small town where nothing happened. Until a boy was murdered and a new girl came strolling into town. Those problems we're nonexistent at that moment. Right now, it was just two girls and a broken heart._

**Author's Note:**

> after the last ep, I had to write something else for them. comments are nice.


End file.
